


Counterstrike

by Graymuse42



Series: Ripples of time [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Blind Character, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, No edit we die like men, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Torture, Time Travel, Torture, Work In Progress, main pairing is safe guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymuse42/pseuds/Graymuse42
Summary: Have you ever had that headache that just won’t go away? You wake up and feel that achy throb building up in the back of your head, and you just know that it’s going to be a long day.Cisco groaned as he tried to move his wrists, finding them tightly bound behind his back. A very long day then.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Leonard Snart
Series: Ripples of time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474697
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Frostbite, so if you haven't read that, I'd recommend reading that first, though I will try to explain everything through the fic if you chose not to. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's day! I know this is probably a really depressing holiday for a lot of people, especially with the pandemic, so I thought I'd post this chapter and hopefully make someone's day better. 
> 
> The work isn't finished yet, but I have a solid plot and it's slowly coming together!

Have you ever had that headache that just won’t go away? You wake up and feel that achy throb building up in the back of your head, and you just know that it’s going to be a long day.

Cisco groaned as he tried to move his wrists, finding them tightly bound behind his back. A very long day then.

“Awake are you?” A distorted voice asked from behind him.

He turned his head to hear it better but a coarse cloth bag followed his movements. “Really? You do know I’m blind, right? Literally all this bag is doing is scratching me.” And making his headache worse, but he wasn’t going to mention that.

“You are Cisco Ramon, right?” the voice asked.

“Eh….ish. I’m _a_ Cisco Ramon, but I’m not the one you’re familiar with.”

A pause, and then: “Explain.”

“If I do will you take the bag off? I was serious about it scratching me.”

“I still don’t believe you’re blind.”

“Even if I wasn’t, this bag isn’t stopping me from picking up any of the information I need. I know we’re in a warehouse on the east bank, I know you’re Leonard Snart, I know you want me to think this place is surrounded by your men but really you sent them home two hours ago, and I know that gun on your hip isn’t loaded.”

The voice modulator was turned off, and the bag removed. Before Cisco got a deep breath of air in however, a fist grabbed his collar and leaned his chair back. “How the hell do you know all…” Snart’s voice died in his throat as he saw Cisco’s face for the first time.

“Yeah, I know. It’s bad. First time I vibed it I threw up. Not pleasant. That’s how I knew, by the way. I have powers called vibes. I can see without my eyes, but it’s not exactly consistent.”

His chair was set back on the ground, a lot gentler this time. “Your eyes… there’s barely anything left…”

“That’s what they’re like with my eyes closed. Imagine the horror if I opened them.” Snart didn’t seem to find this as amusing as Cisco. “Look, I usually wear sunglasses because of this, but your buddies that knocked me out must have taken them. Also,” he pointed to where the bag had landed, “wash that thing. Not only is it a health nightmare, but it’s insanely gross.”

“You could see that too?” Snart asked, astounded. And a little worried.

“No, no. Ew, no. I’ve not vibed every person who wore that. I just know my Len, and I know he’s never washed that. So seriously, wash things. If there’s the slightest chance it could be used on you, wash it.”

” _Your_ Len?”

Cisco nodded. “Yeah… so this is where it gets complicated.”

“I thought we were already there.”

“We are. More complicated.” Across the room, he could hear Snart put a hand to his temple. “There’s thousands of other realities out there, if not more. I’m from one in which Len and I… Well, we’re together. Romantically.”

“I’m gonna need alcohol for this conversation…” Snart groaned.

“Hey, he said the same when I first tried to ask him out!”

“You made the first move?”

“Hey, respect the moves! I could do it.”

“I thought you said you did,” Snart pointed out. 

“No, I said I asked him out. He made the first move when he kissed me.”

“You… damn. Well, you’re not this world’s Cisco, that’s for sure. I don’t think Pulse could think about kissing me without gagging.”

“You’re pretty good at-wait. Did you say Pulse?”

Earth 47. This is where they’d ended up, chasing down Thawne. Len sighed, crossing the street, missing his parka and cold gun. They’d been too noticeable however, and Cisco had pointed out that they were technically undercover. At least until they’d found their own Thawne.

This world was… bleak. Surveying the city square Len frowned. This world was behind theirs by a few years. The particle accelerator had just exploded the year before, sending the entire planet into some form of apocalypse. Everyone turned into a meta had been knocked into comas of varying lengths, a decent percentage still in them. Political leaders, the ones that had survived at least, were scrambling to maintain order during the chaos that had ensued, and the resulting power struggle combined with the loss of such a strong percentage of their population (to _comas_ ) had sent significant portions of the world into an almost apocalyptic state.

Central City was barely hanging on, police forces pushed to their absolute limits just patrolling the streets and gang wars flaring up as more and more people took protection into their own hands.

Exactly the type of hellscape Len thrived in.

Which is exactly why Cisco had needed to get in contact with this world’s Cold in order to decide what type of person he really was. Len knew exactly what he was capable of, and any different version of him would be capable of just as much evil. Establishing contact had to be their first step. Of course, they would have preferred to establish contact with this world’s Cisco Ramon first, but he was harder to track down.

Things were flipped here. Cisco Ramon had spotted the flaw in the particle accelerator, not Hartley Rathaway. He’d been fired, completely discredited in the community, and then when the particle accelerator finally blew and plunged 50% of the planet into varying comas, he’d been one of the first to wake up: and promptly vanish.

So, here Len was, tracking down his last known address, trying to see if his connection would pick up anything. He doubted it. His connection was to the Cisco of his world, not this one. Still, it was the only lead they had, so he had to follow it.

The apartment itself was relatively untouched. This Cisco had clearly been tidier than Len’s own, everything was tidy and organized, boxes stacked along one wall, not disorderly though, more like… “You were going to move,” Len muttered to himself. “You woke up, realized something was wrong, and then… what? You never came back, why not? Were you scared? If so, of what?”

One habit Len was irritated with himself for developing was talking aloud to himself. It had stared with Cisco and him having conversations in their own mind.

_“You’re doing it again.” Both Len and Cisco glanced to where Caitlin was sitting at her desk in the cortex. “You’re not talking aloud and we’re missing half your conversation.”_

_Len frowned. He hadn’t realized he’d been doing it. It did make sense though. When they were within a few feet of each other their connection was strong enough they could hold entire arguments in their heads._

_“Oh come on Caitlin, it’s not like you’re missing much. He’s just being a prick as usual.”_

_“Hey,” Len complained, but didn’t deny it. It had been an especially sharp comment regarding Barry’s new lab partner._

_After the chaos with Zoom, Len would think Captain Singh would assign Barry a less pretentious lab partner than that Albert guy. Barry insisted that the Captain just didn’t know about Barry’s secret identity, but Len disagreed, albeit silently. He remembered when that man had just been a detective. He was sharper than most people on the force combined. No way in hell did he not know._

_“Alright, I’m heading back home.” Cisco commented, standing up and reaching for his cane. “If nobody needs anything from me I’ll be on my way.”_

_“Here, I’ll come with you,” Len offered._

_“No offense, but I think I can walk home without getting kidnapped again.”_

_Len frowned, but didn’t continue the debate. He’d just save Cisco’s hide again if he did get kidnapped._

_“It won’t happen!”_

Len frowned at mail piling up inside the door. Most of it was the standard. Bills, ads, the occasional church service promotional. But there were a number of important documents from the hospital. The same one this Cisco had been admitted to when the accelerator had exploded.

He opened the letters and frowned at what he saw. Unfinished paperwork to transfer Cisco from the hospital to Star Labs for supervision. Requested by: none other than Harrison Wells.

Len had thought it suspicious that Barry hadn’t been taken in by Harrison Wells, but now?

Now it seemed Harrison Wells, or perhaps, this world’s Thawne, was after a different set of powers.

Dr. Wells was having a difficult morning. He’d finally tracked down Cisco’s location the previous night, and now had to figure out a way to convince him to use his powers. That alone should have given him ample cause for celebration, but his tenuous hold over his own powers was getting weaker again, and Hartley had called him in early due to another meta crisis. Besides that, Cisco had revealed that he knew of his other identity. With that knowledge in play, Cisco couldn’t be allowed to rejoin the team, and Dr. Wells would have to deal with him personally.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Stein declared as Dr. Wells wheeled into the cortex. “We’ve received word that the Reverse Flash broke into Mercury Labs last night.”

“That’s… unfortunate.” Wells frowned. He hadn’t done any such thing. He hadn’t even had a chance to sleep yet after tracking down Cisco, and definitely hadn’t had the energy to break into Mercury Labs. Although, whoever this imposter was, he clearly understood something about his preferences, it was exactly the kind of move he would have made a few years ago. It was, however, pointless with Cisco’s powers in play, and he was too far along in his plan to turn back now.

So who was this imposter?

“I’m sure Tina’s less than thrilled to be reaching out to us for help.”

“What’s wrong Harrison, afraid of a little verbal sparring? That doesn’t sound like you,” joked Hartley from the coms.

“Yes, well, with the increase in meta activity in the last few months, locating other metas willing to join our side has become… even more imperative. I’m afraid we’ll have to send someone else to Dr. McGee. Perhaps someone she’ll listen to?” He looked pointedly at Professor Stein.

“I’d be delighted to take up the challenge. I believe Raymond’s busy, so Hartley? Care to tag along with?”

“Sure, I’ll be along in a moment,” he commented.

Excusing himself, Dr. Wells made his way to his time vault, wary of Hartley’s gaze as he left. He imagined the young man’s loyalty wouldn’t extend to his other identity.

Once in the time vault, Dr. Wells hastily brought up Gideon. The same newspaper glared back at him: _Flash missing, vanishes in Crisis._ So this new threat didn’t threaten the timeline. Good.

No sooner had he thought this, than the newspaper glitched, and disappeared.

“Gideon, bring the newspaper back up.” Nothing happened. “Gideon?” Still nothing.

Einstein once said that insanity is doing the same thing multiple times and expecting a different result. As such, Wells refused to acknowledge how many times he called for Gideon before opening the pedestal and manually restarting her.

Gideon flickered back the same way she had left. “Apologies Dr. Wells, I was requested elsewhere.”

“…By who?!”

Things were wrong here. Thawne turned in a circle, examining the world in which he’d found himself. In all the multiverse, he’d never heard of a world where _every_ meta was comatose after the explosion. And assuming the world in which he’d initially woken up in was in fact a future version of this world, then that shouldn’t be the case here either. Something had gone wrong when he’d travelled back in time. There weren’t any time wraiths after him, so it wasn’t that the timeline was in danger. No, it was just…. Wrong.

Thankfully, he wasn’t alone. Ducking into a back alley to avoid drawing attention, he lifted his wrist, activating Gideon.

Nothing.

That wasn’t good. Twisting the face of the watch containing Gideon, he fired up the manual activation. She flickered, then stabilized.

“Ah, good. Gideon. Where exactly are we?”

“We’re in Central City, 2014 Dr. Wells.”

Thawne froze. “Dr. Wells? Why would you call me that?”

No sooner had he asked this than Gideon flickered, and disappeared.

This was even worse. If Gideon began acting up, he had no idea where to begin to fix her in this bizarre universe.

But the main problem? The main problem was that he didn’t remember how he’d ended up in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into how they got together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words are hard. But here's a new chapter!

“Please, tell me you have good news.” Len was lying on the couch, and barely looked up when Cisco entered the safehouse Len had managed to obtain on this earth.

“I have good news!” Cisco announced.

“Brilliant. What is it?”

“This world’s Cisco is called Pulse! You can tell us apart with our code names!”

Len just stared. “When we get back we’re going to have to work on your definition of ‘good news’.”

“Aren’t you going to ask how I got away from other you?”

“Not really. Either he let you go, or you used your powers to get out.”

“Spoil sport. I don’t suppose you have anything?”

“Sort of, though I wouldn’t call it good news.”

_Never a good sign_

“Want to say that out loud?”

Cisco frowned, moving Len’s legs to sit down next to him. “No, why would I?”

“I’m trying to say more out loud unless we’re in the field. I feel like Caitlin would be more forgiving if she saw we were making an effort.”

Cisco smiled at Len. “Aww, you’re trying to make her happy!”

“I’m trying to keep the peace for once, what with Barry’s new lab partner and your growing dislike of Hartley-”

“Who I still can’t believe joined the Rogues,”

“Will you let me tell you what I found or not?”

Cisco nodded, lacing his fingers with Len’s. “I’m sorry. I’m all ears.”

“You’re not going to like it. Remember how this world’s you-”

“Pulse,”

“I’m still talking,” Len squeezed Cisco’s hand lightly, and Cisco sighed, raising Len’s hand and kissing his knuckles.

“I’ll let you finish talking.”

“Thank you. Now, this world’s you, _Pulse,_ was one of the first to wake up from his coma. However, before he woke up, a certain _Harrison Wells_ put in the paperwork to have him transferred from the hospital to Star Labs.”

Len gently squeezed Cisco’s hand as Cisco froze. “You don’t… but what about Barry? The Flash exists in this world too, right?”

Len nodded, rubbing the back of Cisco’s knuckles. “He does, but so far I’ve found no connection between Barry Allen and Star Labs. They didn’t take him in during his coma.”

“But… Pulse was _fired_ right? So why would Star Labs suddenly try to help him??”

“I have my theories.”

Len sighed as Cisco sorted through the thoughts in their connection. “You think Wells wants me instead of Barry? You think it’s Thawne again, wanting my powers to get back to his time?”

“It’s possible. But if that’s the case, he’s not being subtle about it.”

“He’s not being _smart_ about it either. He never would have fired me if that was his plan.”

“But what if it wasn’t?”

“How do you mean?”

“Every single meta fell into a coma, not just Barry. What if he didn’t know that would happen? What if he hadn’t realized who you were, or what your powers were? To be fair, your powers are significantly more useful for time travel than Barry’s. Add to that, when Barry was the only one in a coma, it would make sense for Harrison Wells to feel responsible, and try to help him. However with most of the planet falling into comas,”

“He couldn’t claim to have no ulterior motives anymore. But with Pulse, he’d known him. He could easily claim he felt responsible for what happened, and no one would bat an eye.”

“Precisely. But that also means he’s working with a brand new plan, there’s bound to be flaws.”

Cisco grinned. “And that’s how we can catch him.”

(Flashback)

Barry stopped in the doorway to the cortex, staring.

“I’m _sorry_ dude I didn’t know!” Cisco was arguing apologizing with Len in front of the monitors, and Len seemed completely irritated.

“ _How_ could you not have figured it out??”

“I’ve been a little distracted recently, and it’s never come up before!”

“Everything else of importance transfers, you didn’t think that would too?”

“It’s not like I’ve ever experienced _you_ doing it, I kind of forgot! But there’s not much to be done, I’m not exactly gonna be celibate for the rest of my life!”

Barry decided this was as good a time as any to step in to the conversation. “What… it’s too early. What are you guys arguing about?”

Len spoke up first. “Cisco made out with a man at the bar last night. And I _felt the whole thing._ ”

“What am I supposed to do, wear a meta dampener whenever I go to the bar?!”

“Yes!”

“Then I’d be _fully_ blind!!” Cisco retorted.

“At least give me a little warning first!”

“What, like a text? ‘hey, about to start making out, distract yourself’?” Barry stared. This was getting out of hand for 7 in the morning.

“If it comes down to it, _I’ll_ wear the dampener. Also, for the record, you can do so much better.”

Cisco snorted. “Yeah, I know. I started kissing him and vibed that he already had a boyfriend.”

“Please tell me you punched him.”

“I should have. I was too confused by the emotional whiplash from you and I just left.”

“That’s not what I meant though. You can do better. At kissing.”

Cisco stared. “…You have a problem with the way I kiss??”

“You’re sloppy and you lack passion. If you’re picking up a stranger at a bar, throw some passion in, it’s not a first date. You both know you’re there for a hookup, show him what he’s getting into!”

Barry sighed, moving to the side to make himself a cup of coffee.

“Lisa would disagree with you,” Cisco countered.

“Lisa was the one taking control. It was her job to seduce you, which she did. Admit it. You know nothing of seduction.”

“I know- _I_ know nothing of seduction?!” Cisco stammered out. “At least I’m out there! I haven’t felt any random senses of _you_ getting it on with anyone! You’re just jealous.”

“Jealous?” Len smirked.

“Jealous that I’m actually capable of getting some if I want to. When was the last time you even got any? You’ve been out of the game too long, and you’re just projecting.”

“ _I’ve_ been busy trying to keep you alive for the past two years. That doesn’t mean I can’t. I can steal the heart of anyone I want.”

Cisco laughed. “You’re lecturing me on how to _kiss._ You think you’re so much better? Prove it!”

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Len wrapped an arm around Cisco’s waist, pulling him close and slotting their lips together.

Cisco gasped and Len took the opportunity to suck on Cisco’s bottom lip, before worrying it with his teeth.

Cisco took this as the challenge it was, and pushed Len against the wall, licking at Len’s lips until Len opened them, sliding their tongues together until they had to break the kiss, gasping for air.

“Are you done yet?” Barry asked from where he’d made himself a cup of coffee.

“Barry!” Cisco pulled back hastily. “How long- oh crap you came in- er, good morning?”

Len just stood there, smugly grinning down at Cisco.

“Alright, well, if you’re done, can you please try not flirting via arguments? I don’t want Iris to get ideas, she’d beat me at every one of them. “

“Flirting? I wasn’t, ah, we weren’t, uh,” Cisco’s mind was reeling to catch up.

“Seriously?” Len finally spoke. “I’ve been flirting with you for the last five months, how have you never noticed till now?”

Cisco gaped at him. “So… you actually were jealous?”

Len pulled him in again. “I don’t think that’s where your mind should be right now.”

Barry groaned. “I’ll go warn Caitlin that you two are in here.”

Pulse wasn’t having a good day. Or, more accurately, he wasn’t having a good year, and this day was making it all look peachy. First he got fired from his job, completely discredited in the scientific community, then before he could move, the particle accelerator that he’d spent so much time and effort on, that he’d been fired over, had exploded, just like he said it would. Whatever slight vindictive pleasure he might have gotten from being proven right disappeared when the resulting explosion knocked him unconscious.

When he woke up, he was in a hospital, being told that 50% of the planet had been knocked into comas, and that very few had woken up yet. More than that, his old boss, Dr. Wells, had put in the paperwork for him to be transferred to Star Labs.

The nurse seemed to think it was generosity. A philanthropic gesture. Cisco knew better.

He’d seen a darkness in Dr. Wells when he fired him. Whatever he needed him for now, it wasn’t because he cared about Cisco’s wellbeing. More than likely it was to stop him from talking about how he’d been warned of the explosion, and had ignored the warning.

So when the nurse went to run some tests, he snuck out through the window and got the hell out of dodge.

Only to discover that he’d woken up with several changes. He could shoot blasts of energy out of his hands. Also, he got splitting headaches and migraines, and every once in a while saw visions of other people.

He’d spent the last 10 months on the run from Wells, or _Thawne_ as his visions had shown him, but his luck had run out the night before. Thawne had caught up with him, and now here he was, cuffed to the sink in Wells-Thawne’s bathroom. Fuck.

And for some reason, he had meta-dampening cuffs. Because of course he did. Cisco had spent the last 10 months trying to come up with something that would act the same, with no avail. And Thawne just happened to have them lying around.

Oh, the wheelchair being an act wasn’t that surprising. Thawne was a manipulative, lying bastard, and he’d seen that when he got fired. Of course he’d play up some kind of sympathy act the second things started to go wrong.

Pulse jolted as the door opened, Wells-Thawne stepping through. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it Cisco?”

“Don’t call me that,” Pulse bit out, shrinking back against the wall.

“See, I need something. Something you, and your new powers, can do for me.” Dr. Wells crouched in front of Pulse, brushing his hair away from his face despite how Pulse pulled away from him.

Frowning, Dr. Wells placed his palm to Pulse’s temple. “What the hell are you doing??” Pulse asked, trying to pull away.

“This should work… you’re the only one on the list that could possibly be Pulse.” Dr. Wells stood up, punching the wall above Pulse’s head. “Why isn’t it working?!”

Pulse flinched back as drywall fell onto his head, trying to angle his head away from the falling debris. “Why isn’t what working?!”

“Your powers! You should be able to use your powers off a single touch, so why won’t it work?”

Pulse shook his head, pulling his legs up under him, but Dr. Wells reached down and grabbed Pulse by the throat, yanking him closer.

Immediately, the world around Pulse dissolved into the standard blue he’d come to associate with his vibes.

He saw Killer Frost, _Caitlin,_ trying to figure out her powers and survive, huddled under a bridge as her powers overcame her.

Then it ended, and he was back in Dr. Wells’ bathroom. He was still in a strangle hold, but at least Wells had eased up on the pressure enough for Pulse to breathe.

“So that’s how it is, is it?” Dr. Wells knelt down in front of Pulse again, grinning maniacally. “Pain’s your trigger. Well. I can work with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay safe!


End file.
